


Let Me Love You

by DreamVoidCai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fights, Alpha!Tom, Alpha!Tord, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, EddTord - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Omega!Edd, THERE IS PLOT, ay lmao, baconcola, beta!matt, edd is short in this, slight mattedd if you squint, slight tomedd, tordedd - Freeform, will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVoidCai/pseuds/DreamVoidCai
Summary: There are three roles you can get. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha or Beta is a win. Omega? Lose. That’s why Edd has never revealed his secondary gender to his three best friends, passing himself off as a Beta instead. However something changes when Tord moves back in.... in more ways than one.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy thanks for taking a look.

Lmao nothin here yet but don’t worry it gonna get good.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy thanks for reading.


End file.
